This grant proposal allows participation in Radiotherapy Oncology Group cooperative trials in a wide variety of protocols. The proposal also includes Phase I studies using radiation sensitizers and hyperthermia. The Phase I Radiation Sensitizer Study will utilize patients with advanced malignant disease with tumors in accessible sites for objective measurements. This study will initially investigate the Roche compound 0582. Investigations will include the clinical tolerance of the drug with respect to peripheral neuropathies for different drug concentrations and dose intervals, the tumor concentration of the drug at the time of radiation and an assessment of the normal tissue and radiation response in order to develop a therapeutic index for the maximum clinical dose. The principal investigator is chairman of the RTOG Hyperthermia Group which is composed of physicists, radiobiologists and radiation therapists from 11 RTOG institutions and some non-U.S. institutions. The objectives of the group are to share information on hyperthermia radiobiology and heating methodology together with the development of clinical protocols designed to assess the feasibility for the use of hyperthermia administered either with radiation or at a time separate from radiation. This group will meet twice a year at the time of RTOG meetings.